


here comes the sun

by brandflakeeee



Series: the world is quiet here [5]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: A brief glimpse at the conversation between Lemony and Violet during chapter 12 of 'will you catch me if i fall?'.Alternatively, Lemony and Violet both have small a small crisis.





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I had several request this particular scene so I thought I'd write a portion of it!

Lemony Snicket was very much out of his element.

The waves roll across the nearly grey sand of Briney Beach as he stood at the edge of the water, watching the water in it’s endless stretch. Beside him stood Violet Baudelaire, really Violet Snicket, and for all his earlier bravado during Beatrice’s admittance and following conversation, he felt entirely out of his element at impending fatherhood. Not that he deserved the title; he’d not been there for nearly 15 years and it certainly made things far more complicated than expected.

It was Violet who spoke first.

“I’m not angry.” Violet admitted quietly, but they still didn’t look at one another.

“Neither was I. I understood your mother’s intentions. I was in no way prepared to be a proper parent; Bernard was the better choice.”

“I don’t blame you, either.” Violet twisted to look at him and Lemony was struck by how much older she seemed to behave than her actual age. How she had been forced to grow up years in the matter of months. “Mother didn’t tell you. You couldn’t have known. I just,” She paused, frowning. “It’s difficult to accept when ones notions have been framed entirely different.”

“I’m not trying to replace him.” Lemony repeated his earlier statement, studying the clever young woman who shared his genetics. “But I promise my protection.”

“A lot of people have made that promise.”

“I know. I want to keep it. You deserve that much. You and your siblings need stability and a place you can feel safe again. I will do everything in my power to provide that for you, and your mother.”

“I know you love her.”

Lemony knelt to pick up a smooth rock from the sand, dusting it free of debris before judging the distance to the water. Violet seemed foreign to him; he was not entirely comfortable yet with the thought of children. He’d never spent much time together with any children, always focused on his own skin and not others. Beatrice had been the exception some years ago, and now again only this time the picture included her children. His daughter. Lemony Snicket knew without question he’d throw himself in front of a bullet for any of them if it meant their safety.

Violet mirrored him to pick up a rock as he tossed his across the surface. It skipped three times before sinking beneath; Violet’s skipped five before it disappeared.

“We have a lot to catch up on. I’ve never met you before now. Only mother’s brief mentions.”

“I’ll answer anything you want to know. I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you.”

“I can’t imagine how difficult it is for you.” Violet replied, eying him. Her face was still red from her crying and Lemony noted she looked on the verge of tears again. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn’t quite figure out how.

“I think we both have a lot to learn, Violet.” He spoke gently. “ _Violet_. You were named for my grandmother, I think.”

“Really?”

“It’s a rare name. I can’t think Beatrice found it anywhere else. It’s very lovely.”

Another silence lulled between them.

“Are you going to make me call you ‘father’?” She half-whispered suddenly, and Lemony’s face screwed up at the notion.

“Never. I’d never ask that of you. Your father is Bertrand Baudelaire, no matter what genetics I might have contributed to your existence. I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do, Violet.”

He heard her let out a breath she’d been holding, turning another smooth stone over in her hands.

“I trust you because my mother does. I want to believe you in your promise.”

“I know it’s hard. Every promise before now has been broken to you. But Olaf is dead. He will not touch you or Klaus or Sunny again. You will have a home together again.” Lemony skipped another stone twice, and Violet passed him the one she’d picked up.

“Try loosening your wrist.” Was her only comment. Lemony obeyed, tossed the stone, and it skipped five times before it sank. He looked at Violet and smiled softly, surprised to see her smiling back in return.

The pair skipped rocks for another few minutes in companionable silence. Lemony thought perhaps it would be easier if he'd known from the beginning, able to make amends with an infant like Sunny. Making amends with a teenager was another level and he felt very much estranged from the situation despite his best efforts. 

"My favorite color is purple. I like raspberry jam on my toast, and math is my favorite subject to learn."

Lemony looked to Violet for a moment, lips twitching in response.

"I like the color green." He replied. "Raspberry jam is also my favorite. I'm terrible at math, but I like to pretend I can write."

Violet laughed quietly and then paused, as if surprised by the own sound. Lemony chuckled. 

"Mother used to read your books to us while we fell asleep." The young Baudelaire murmured. "The short stories about grand adventures. I never realised that perhaps they were all based on a grain of truth, given the organization."

"Your mother is a far better writer, especially of poetry."

Violet sighed heavily, as if a terrible weight had been lifted and she could properly breathe. This did not go unnoticed by Lemony. 

"Are you certain you're all right?"

"No." Violet whispered. "I don't think I am."

Like before she launched herself at him, but this time Lemony was prepared to catch her. His arms wrapped around her tightly, hugging her as the tears began anew. He could only imagine how much she'd had to endure, staying strong for her siblings during their ordeal. Unable to mourn the loss of what she had thought to be her true father, and her mother, only to be reunited with the latter. Lemony understood that difficulty, despite being the youngest of three siblings. Facing adversity with a brave face, yet terrified of what lie beyond, only eager to protect those that one loved. 

They were alike in that fashion. He imagined there were more similarities to be found in one another. She had been right; there was so much to learn, to catch up on. To find out about one another. He craved to know more about the vibrant young woman, and her siblings. It would take time to build a relationship with them, but Lemony suddenly felt an inane desire to do just that. 

There was nothing completely sane about any of them, but perhaps they'd all manage to pull together some semblance of sanity. He'd known for a long time his life was never destined to be normal, and be blamed Beatrice entirely for her meddling that seemed to make certain that destiny would always be slightly skewed.

"You're very brave, Violet Baudelaire." He murmured against her hair, the same lovely shade of her mother's. She sagged against him until Lemony was all but supporting her. Not that he minded. Bottling up one's emotions was never good, and Violet's had simply snapped, too overwhelmed to take any more. Lemony's heart went out to her. "You are safe now. You, Klaus, and Sunny. Your mother and I will protect you."

Violet buried her face into his shoulder, and Lemony simply let her cry. He committed the moment to his very memory in case it was ever the only memory he had left to cling to. HIs  _daughter_ , in his arms for the first time. He wanted to hug her fiercely, suddenly, with an overwhelming urge. To protect her at all costs, and injure anyone who dare even think to cause her harm. 

He had never been in the position to do so before. Now was a much different story, a different chapter Beatrice had brought him into. A chapter he wanted to have a very happy beginning, middle, and end. 

"Will you stay?"

He nearly missed her muffled question, and Lemony gingerly pressed a kiss to her salty hair. It was a gesture he had never done before, but felt right in that moment. Violet seemed to appreciate it at the very least, giving him some indication that he was doing the right thing in comforting her. 

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I want to be part of your life, and your family's lives, in any fashion you'll have me."

Violet clung to him harder, hands fisting into the fabric of his shirt. 

Things would not always be all right, but Lemony Snicket was determined to bring her happiness in everything he could. To every Baudelaire. They deserved that much from him. 

"I very much like chocolate chip cookies." Lemony said, and Violet drew away to look at him with watery eyes and a kind smile. How  _kind_ Violet was; it startled him every time she fixed those eyes at him, a reflection of his own. Despite everything, there was still a stark kindness she viewed the world with.

"I do, too." She admitted, and he smiled gently.

"I think your mother brought some. Shall we go and find out?"

Violet nodded, using her sleeve to wipe furiously at her face. Lemony produced a square of fabric and offered it to her.

"All will be well, Violet. Someone wise once said that everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end."

Violet studied him with a keen gaze.

"Who said that? I don't recognize the quote."

"Me."


End file.
